Had I not seen the Sun
by squibalicous
Summary: Non-Geeky Sam AU story. What if Sam was the one to turn her back on the military, but it never took its eye off of her? Jack/Kerry, Jack/Sam UPDATE: Sequel is entitled The Path of U'ki'ut'l /s/4479440/1/The Path of Ukiutl
1. Chapter 1

__

_Born from my love of AU Geeky Sam stories, I wanted to explore a Sam who was non-military but still kick-ass. __Dr Samatha Carter is recruited, unwillingly, years into the Stargate program to solve the mystery of who tried to sabotage the Stargate._

_My first Stargate fanfic. Comments and reviews are appreciated. __The title is from an Emily Dickinson poem. _

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

"God damn GPS! Daniel where are we? " Jack O'Neill slammed his hand on the wheel of the rental car in frustration. They had arrived in Boston almost two hours ago and what should have been a short ride to the campus of MIT was taking twice as long.

"I do not know Boston, Jack. Just follow the signs." Making a hurried turn Jack kept hastily looking from the GPS display to the road.

"Jack, you're driving down a one way street."

"I know that Daniel"

"But you are driving in the wrong direction."

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed, having turned his eyes back on the road to see the oncoming sedan. Breaking hard he heard a grunt from Daniel as the younger man was thrown forward.

"Jack, just pull in there. The map says the auditorium is just around this next block. We can walk from here."

They had caught the red-eye from Colorado Springs to Boston after only one day of downtime from their latest, stress filled mission. Jack should be a little happier with the circumstances. It was only a few hours after they returned from PX7-998 that a malfunction in the gate stranded ten SG teams off-world. The geeks at the mountain were at a complete loss as to the problem. All diagnostics came up clear. There was no explainable reason for the gate system's inability to dial in or out without causing a calamitous discharge of energy on the other side and disengage the wormhole.

General Hammond had ordered Jack and Daniel to Boston to investigate a professor at the Mass. Institute of Technology who was presenting a computer program that theorizes the possibility of creating a stable wormhole. The government took interest in these types of developments, especially when said theory is actually very close to the understood science of the Stargate. The men were to join Colonel Simmons, who was flying up from Washington, with the mission to invite the doctor back to Cheyenne. The hope being that this genius, who somehow independently came up with a theory that explains the science of how the Stargate works, could help to solve the current crisis. So here they were, lost in the labyrinth of Boston.

"We were supposed to be there over an hour ago, Daniel. Hopefully Simmons made it." Jack huffed as the two men made their way up the causeway which led to the lecture hall. He hadn't much time to review the report on this Dr. Carter. Daniel filled him in on most of the scientist's background. Master from Stanford and Doctorate from MIT, Dr. Sam Carter was a rising star in the theoretical physics community, but had come under scrutiny and ridicule for some revolutionary theories. Jack couldn't help but laugh and jab Daniel about finding a kindred spirit in this misfit amongst the geeks, having been in the same situation years ago with his theories on the construction of the pyramids. He was still the black sheep of the archeology community since the truth and proof of his theory was the best kept secret of the US Air Force.

As they entered, they were greeted with only a spattering of attendees but it appeared to be a lively crowd since at the moment a ripple of laughter was sweeping through the cavernous auditorium.

"Dr Carter, what you are suggesting is simple not supported by all accepted understanding of the physics."

The hall was darken with only ambient light from the ceiling, the towering screen at the front of the room glowing with an image of geometric diagram. Jack could tell the speaker was located at the bottom of the stairs, seeing his portly shadow in the low-lighting. He scanned the area in front of the screen searching for the recipient of the tirade, finding the dark outline of a figure at the podium.

"Dr. Stern, I appreciate that my proposal is a distinct departure from the accepted theories but if you would take the opportunity to review the section on the energy concentration you will find that when the.."

"Dr. Carter I will not waste my valuable time reviewing an obviously flawed theory. I can not give credence to a theory so lacking in scientific acumen and one based solely on personal hubris."

"Lights please." A third voice yelled out. With that the hall lit up. Jack could finally make out the back of the irate speaker. The challenger continued.

"It is a disservice to this institution that Dr Carter has taken up its resources in pursuit of such a ridiculous theory." With that the man turned and stormed up the stairs heading directly to Jack and Daniel. Reaching the top of the stairs the man stopped beside the men, turned and snorted one last blow of disgust before departing through the door, slamming heavily on the handle.

From the podium came a firm female voice, "Thank you for attending. While Dr. Stern is obviously not inclined to appreciate a new theory in our understanding of wormhole science, I hope this presentation has offered a new direction of thought and will inspire others in their scientific pursuits." The only response was polite applause. The woman at the podium bowed her head and quietly shuffled an assortment of papers obviously in an effort of to ignore the lack of enthusiasm.

"So," Jack says, turning to Colonel Simmons who had risen from one of back row seats to join them, "we miss much?"

"Just a crucifixion." Simmons replied. As the remaining attendees filtered past them the three men made their way down to the front. Jack could just make out the low conversation between the woman and a young man who looked as if he shopped at the same Geeks-R-Us store as Daniel.

"Dr. Carter, it was an excellent presentation."

"You're being kind George." The tall blond replied to the young man assisting her with the computer connected to the projector. "Unfortunately I think you should start kissing up to Dr. Marcus for another TA position. Stern is the head of the tenure review board. I doubt I will be here next semester." As the men came up a few feet short of the two, a third stepped up to the pair.

"Dr. Carter, I am sorry Dr. Stern was so publicly dismissive to your theory." the voice was the same that called for the lights.

"No need to apologize Ned. Dr. Stern has been gunning for me since I declined his invitation to join his quantum particle think tank."

George chuckled and muttered, "That and when you _accidentally_," emphasized with air quotes, "poured you drink on him at the faculty mixer last year when he groped you."

"Now George," she towering blond turned to her left, "Doc Sterno simply failed to appreciate the most basic understanding of causality."

Jack snorted loudly, _Doc Sterno_, _at least she has a sense of humor, even if she is an egg-head_, he thought. The three colleagues seemed to take no notice of the three men standing a few feet from them. Jack quickly appraised the renowned Doctor Samantha Carter. She was exactly what he had expected. Sure she was dressed in a conservative dull gray suit with a skirt that went down well past her knees. The cream colored blouse she wore underneath was buttoned to the collar with a delicate silver broach clipped to the collar. She wore a hideous pair of black framed glassed that did nothing for her delicate features. Her blond hair was brushed up in an untidy bun. _Yep_, he thought, _Daniel with XX chromosomes._

As if a veil had been lifted to reveal the eavesdroppers, the lights-on man turned to men.

"Gentlemen, the Q and A has concluded. Dr Carter is not taking any further questions."

Simmons took the lead and stepped to the group.

"Forgive the intrusion, I am Major Simmons, United States Air Force, this is Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson. We would like to speak to Dr Carter in private."

George took a protective step in front of Dr. Carter, as she took an appraising sweep of the group of men, especially the tall officer with silvery hair and pair of deep brown eyes. Settling a hand on George's forearm she gently nudged him aside and stepped towards the men.

She knew these men, not them specifically, but their type. Nearly twenty years ago a major from the Air Force approached her shortly before her graduation from Stanford with an invitation to join as a commissioned officer. With a father in the military he expected the line, "to serve your country," would work to convince her. She'll never forget her father's parting word in a letter, in lieu of attending her graduation, "_I hope you understand what you have given up..."_

She never regretted her decision, professionally at least.

"You can make an appointment through my office. Call the university's switchboa-"

"Miss, what we have to discuss will not wait." Jack interrupted.

"**Doctor.**"

"Excuse me?"

Daniel heard the whistle of the oncoming train wreck and quickly jumped in to avert the disaster.

"Doctor Carter," stressing the honorific, "we would appreciate you allowing us to speak to you. We are here on an important matter. It's really quite important, it's.."

Noticing the woman's frustrated look, Daniel wordlessly begged for an assist.

"A matter of national security." Simmons finished for him. "If we could please go somewhere we could speak in private."

George and Ned turned to Samantha in uncertainty. Taking a moment, she considered the option of tossing the group out. Then the thought struck her. She was likely be to out of a job tomorrow.

"Alright, there's a conference room beyond that door." She point to her left. "Wait for me there while I finish up here."

"Thank you Dr. Carter." Simmons nodded and turned to usher the others in the direction of room.

Once they were through the door George turned to Samantha, "What is going on? What does the Air Force want with you?"

"That's what I will find out. Please finish packing up. I'll meet you at my office in a half hour."

* * *

It was longer than a half hour that George waited. In fact he had fallen asleep in one of the chairs in front of her desk before she returned hours later, bursting through the door.

"Dr. Carter, wha..what took you so long? What are you doing?"

"Have to go George. I'm on a flight in less than an hour." She replied without looking up as she methodically gathered papers and attempted to shove her laptop into a bag.

"A flight? Where? What's going on?"

She finished her packing and shoved a set of keys into his hand.

"I need you to take care of a few things. I don't know how long I will be gone. Those are the keys to my apartment. Please take care of my cat and whatever else."

"Your cat? Doc, Sam! What is going on?"

"I." she hesitated. "George, I can't tell you much, just, it's important."

"Okay, but can you tell me where you are going?"

"Colorado Springs."

"Colorado? What the hell is in Colorado?"

Stopping in front of the open door, she had a strange, determined look, "Deep-space telemetry." With that she turned and left a stunned George.


	2. Chapter 2

_A little more about Sam and wha'z up with Jack._

* * *

Convincing the good doctor to return to Cheyenne with them took longer than Jack had expected. Didn't these science types wet themselves when someone tells them that they were right? So here he was on a plane for the second time in less than 24 hours headed back to Cheyenne with Dr Samantha Carter in tow. He could hear the quiet mutterings between her and Daniel toward the front of the plane. She hadn't stopped asking questions since they boarded.

Seated toward the back Jack stared at his cell phone for the third time since boarding. It had rung again just before take-off. The caller ID read Kerry. He had avoided all of her calls since they landed in Boston. She was in the Springs for a few days on vacation. The "plan" was for them to finally take a few days together. Their six month relationship had been mostly defined by her schedule as the CIA liaison to the SGC. A night here and there, whenever her job brought her to the mountain from Washington. The casualness worked for him but lately she had been hinting, no more like demanding that they start "making plans." He had left her at his house early in the morning after receiving Hammond's recall. He hadn't told her he was going to Boston. It was likely she went to the mountain after finding his side of the bed cold. Hammond would fill her in on the situation.

Accepting the inevitable he dialed his voicemail.

_"Message 1. Jack where the hell are you? I called Cheyenne and Walter said you were offsite. I am going in to find out what the hell is going on. Call me."_

Jack stabbed at the 7 button on his cell, _"Message 1 deleted."_

_"Message 2. Jack, General Hammond told me you are in Boston. Call me when you get this." _

_"Message 2 deleted." _

_"Message 3. For Christ's sakes Jack, what is so hard about making a phone call? I know you landed in Boston hours ago. I want to talk to you. Call me." _

_"Message 3 deleted." _

_"Message 4. Baby, listen, I'm sorry. I just wa.." _

_"Message 4 deleted." _Jack snapped his phone shut and sunk heavily into his seat.

Why did he think Kerry would be any different? Maybe since she knew about the Stargate and his job, he thought it would be easier. In the past eight years he had tried to maintain several relationships but each became a hassle of expectations. He and Sara had even made a second go of it. But the secrets he had to keep once more killed whatever love was left between them. At least with Kerry he did not have to explain away his absences and occasional injuries with the malarkey about deep space telemetry. But not needing to keep secrets about the Stargate simply exposed the real root of the problem. Him. He just couldn't take the step to truly trust another human being. Sure he trusted people, Daniel, Teal'c, the personnel at the SGC. But all that was about was life and limb. No, there was one secret that Jack O'Neill couldn't, wouldn't trust with anyone else. At his age he figured that was a secret he would take to his grave.

* * *

_Air Force, the military, god and country_. Sam winced. Seated on the Gulf Stream jet now headed towards Colorado Springs she wasn't sure if this was her greatest dream or her worst nightmare come true. Hours earlier she had risked her entire career on a theory that would be mocked and refuted by her peers. Next she was being told not only were her theories correct but somewhere in the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain was the proof. She had hesitated at first.

The two officers and one Dr Daniel Jackson were not forthcoming with much information until she signed the disclosure statement. She had sworn years ago that she would never put herself under the control of the military, especially the Air Force. Her father, dead these six years, was career military. Her decline of the Air Force's offer when she finished at Stanford was the final betrayal for him. Ever since her parents divorce when she was in high school her father had taken a distant spectator's view of her life. She had blamed the military for her parents break-up. Years of moving around to different bases, weeks even months without him and no more of explanation than the curt reply of _classified_. It became too much for her mom.

As for her mother, Sam maintained a more congenial relationship, even standing up with her when she remarried. Carl was a civil engineer. Quiet, understanding and far more willing to make Elizabeth part of his life, their decision to retire to Arizona was a mutual one, unlike all the moves her father's career required. Choice, this is what she wanted most for herself, choice and freedom from secrets. The military offered very little choice and too many secrets.

The sun was setting over the moutains when they finally landed on base. Departing from the plane Major Paul Simmons was immediately on his phone to the SCG. As the group seated in the non-descript government Suburban Jack noticed Paul nod and end the call. Hopping into the driver's seat he turned to Jack.

"That was General Hammond. The techs attempted a dial out while we were in the air."

"And." Jack asked.

"There was another power discharge on the other side from the DHD. Two members of SG-4 were injured. Major Porter suffered minor burns on his arms but his second; Captain Steele received three degree burns on her torso and face. The gate disengaged before they could send medical supplies to them. No other attempt has been made."

"Let's get to the mountain." Jack ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

_Sam finds out her life's soundtrack is provided by Rockwell. (Bonus points for those who can name that tune.)_

* * *

In the years he had been at the SCG Jack had seen many responses to people's first impressions of the Gate, from awe and confusion to downright giddiness. One response he had not witnessed before was resignation. Watching the tall blond as she took in the Gate from the observation room made him wonder if this was the right Dr. Samantha Carter. Within the last ten hours this woman had been told her revolutionary scientific theories were scientific fact and presented before her was a millenniums old piece of alien technology and her only reaction was a set jaw. He couldn't quite understand why this lack enthusiasm concerned him so.

Moving his eyes from Dr Carter, Jack studied the doorway. From the time they had arrived at the mountain Jack had been expecting Kerry to appear around a corner.

He was relieved when it was General Hammond who entered the room.

"Sabotage?" Daniel replied to General Hammond's solemn pronouncement.

"We have been able to trace the problem to the new dialing program upgrades installed to the gate computer."

"But that upgrade was installed over a week ago. Why did it take this long for the program to malfunction?"

"Someone purposely manipulated the program to sabotage after a specific sequence of dial outs."

"So remove the program from the dial out computer." Jack offered.

"We can't. The malfunctioning program has acted like a virus to the system, replicating itself throughout dozens of sub-programs. The problem is that the program has also been downloaded to all the gates that were dialed. Even if we scrub the SGC's systems as soon as our off-world teams dial in the virus will be downloaded back into our system. We need a way to not only remove the virus but also to protect the systems from further contamination. It could take weeks, if ever to do."

"Captain Steele doesn't have that time." Daniel reminded the others.

"The upgrades were designed by a research team out of the Pentagon. I've sent Agent Johnson back to Washington to head the investigation from that end. " Jack twirled the pen in his hand, silently thankful for the reprieve. Hammond continued.

"Dr Carter, our scientists have told me your program may offer us an alternative."

Sam's face screwed in confusion. "General Hammond I am not sure how your scientists have had time to review my research? I only just presented my findings this morning."

"Dr Carter, we have known about your theories for some time now."

A panic began to set into Sam's stomach. The details of her work, years in development were closely guarded by her and her assistant. How could the government have known this whole time?

"Do you mean to tell me I have been under investigation? For how long and by whose authority?"

"Dr Carter, I am not authorized to discuss the details of our intel on your research with you at this time. What is needed right now is your expertise in this area. There are over thirty men and women who need your help to bring them home. While I cannot order you to assist, I am asking you to consider what is at stake and to make the right decision."

_So_, she thought, _this was her worst nightmare._

* * *

"You need to eat." A voice came from the doorway.

She wasn't sure how long she had been seated at the computer terminal. The lab, a sterile, dull gray room lit by caustic fluorescents deaden the senses to the passage of time. Looking up she found a tall figure moving towards her. She had removed her glasses and could just make out the identity of the intruder.

"I hear you have been here all night. Why don't you take a break?"

"Is that an order Colonel O'Neill?"

_Okay_, Jack thought, _still bitter._ To say the good doctor was upset to discover she had been under investigation by the government for years was an under statement. It didn't take long for the gossip of how a civilian scientist handed Hammond his head on a platter to make its way around the base. It was Daniel who was finally able to calm her down enough to consider the more immediate crisis. Later after Daniel showed her to the lab, Jack sat down with General Hammond. Apparently Dr Samantha Carter had been on the radar for over a decade. She was approached to join the service when younger but adamantly declined. Despite her abhorrence of the military she had been on a short list of potential civilian consultants for the Stargate program. The military even went so far to ensure she was awarded grants that would aid in the continuance of her research.

"Nooo, but you won't be much good to us if you pass out from hunger and dehydration."

Turning away from him and standing Sam let out a disgusted huff. Noticing the deep settled cramp in her back she placed her hands behind her, low on her back and stretched into a back bend.

Tilting his head to the side Jack felt a disappointment as he watched her lithe body. With her back to him he could only image how the front of her blouse was likely strained along her chest.

"It looks like the other techs have called it a night."

"I sent them off." She finally replied, turning once more to the terminal and taking her seat.

"You did? Giving orders already Doctor?"

This made her turn to him with a harsh gleam in her eyes.

"They weren't helping. Doctors Lee and Branson are stuck on this idea that we can assert a new programming in to the dialing computer using my model. But there are too many sub-routines that need to be re-written. While possible, it would simply take too much time. No, the answer must be in finding a way to convert the original upgrade program. What I can't figure out is why the system is discharging energy after engaging. The virus was not written into the system that monitor's power levels. If I could... "

"Ack!" Jack cut her off, raising his hand. "Don't waste your energies on me. Besides, I get hives if I listen to too much techno-babble."

"Then why are you here Colonel?" It was a loaded question. As far as Sam Carter could tell Jack O'Neill had no scientific expertise.

"I am here because there are 32 of _my _people stuck far from home and safety and while I may not be the one to find the solution to getting them back, I can at least make sure those who can are working at top efficiency. It's what I do." he finished with a shrug.

"Well what you are doing right now is interrupting my train of thought which is of help to no one. I'd appreciate it if you let me get back to it."

This was going all wrong. When the SF on duty told Jack that the doctor was hold up in the lab, by herself for hours, he had headed there with the intention of making sure she was okay. It was the truth, this is what he does. As a commanding officer one the most important duties you have is to ensure the safety of your people. All the years he had worked with Daniel should have taught him. A non-military type like Dr. Carter, especially one with a distinct distain for the military would not respond well to his _I know what's best because I say so_ attitude. Time had come to try some of his little used O'Neill charm.

"Listen, I'm not trying to get in your way here. I just thought you could use a break. The commissary will have some coffee on, even at this hour. May I _suggest_ you head there and get something? Maybe even get a few hours of sleep in one of the VIP rooms?"

She loathed to admit to him, but coffee and maybe a bite to eat sounded great. It was just she knew that the young airmen posted outside the lab as babysitters would follow where ever she went. Getting to the lavatory early was an unpleasant excursion.

Feeling the tightness in her back again, she twisted from side to side. This time Jack got a glimpse of her cream colored lace bra as the front of her blouse loosened between its buttons.

"Fine." she replied, rising from her seat, "Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

_The dynamic duo save the day._

* * *

Jack hadn't actually intended to escort her to the commissary, but when she got up from the lab bench and walked purposely out the door he couldn't help but feel a tug from certain parts of his anatomy, willing him to follow. After waving off the two SFs assigned to her, he caught up with her halfway down the hall.

Now, a half hour later he was seated across from her, coffees nearly finished and the remnants of two questionable ham and cheese sandwiches between them.

She asked him about missions he had been on where there he encountered problems with the gate. Hammond had authorized her clearance to review SGC mission reports that detailed gate malfunctions. Failing miserably at answering her technical questions he retreated to telling her about his more adventurous exploits. It didn't occur to him until much later that he was trying his damnedest to impress her.

For Sam's part, she figured out early in the conversation that Jack O'Neill was not going to provide an insight into the gate's malfunction history. Rather than quickly collecting her coffee and heading back to the lab she found his tales a pleasant enough distraction. As he talked, he leaned back in his chair, nearly balancing on only the back legs. Seated opposite, she was unaware of how her body leaned in, towards the Colonel.

"I know I can come off as some Neanderthal at times. In fact I was one once, trust me this," sweeping his hands down and up before him, "is a big improvement."

"What do you mean, you've _been_ a Neanderthal?"

"Years back we visited a planet where the population was infected with a virus that caused half of the population to devolve into the chest beating, drag the women off by their hair types. Several team members were infected and brought it back to the SGC. Daniel was one of the few not affected. That's how Doc Frasier figured out how to stop it."

"Frasier?"

"Yeh, base CMO, at least she was. Died a few years ago." A shadow caste over his eyes. _Girlfriend, maybe?_ She thought then shifted in her seat, suddenly unsettled with the idea that Jack O'Neill was involved with someone. Realizing what she was reacting to, Sam drew herself from the table's edge, completely rearranging her position. If the thought of Jack O'Neill involved with someone made her squirm, realizing she was jealous made her downright antsy.

Hoping he took no notice she asked, "How did she stop the virus?"

"It's funny actually. For a guy who has devoted himself to working around old musty things Daniel has the worst allergies. His medication kept him safe."

"Antihistamines?"

"Yeh, so Frasier figured out that by dosing everyone the effects of the virus could be reversed."

"So rather than remove the virus, she inhibited the body's response to it?"

"Yeh, I guess that's how it worked."

Jack could almost hear the clicking of gears from Carter's head. Her blue eyes, no longer obscured by the hideous glasses sparked and flared. He wondered what else it would take to make her eyes light up.

Jack once more followed Carter as she rushed from the commissary. She had starting rattling off what he assumed to be equations until finally he stopped her at the elevators, grabbing a hold of her shoulder.

Suddenly aware of his presence, his warm, firm hand upon her, she turned to him.

"Get Lee and Brandon back to the lab. I know how we are going to stop the discharges and get your people back." She then smiled and entered the waiting lift.

As the doors closed Jack couldn't help but notice that this was the first time he had seen her do that, smile. _That's something I could go for seeing again._ He thought to himself as he turned to a base phone and called into Hammond's line.

* * *

"The power discharge is not caused by the virus. It's the gate system's response to it. The system's program can identify it as a malicious program. The power discharge is its way of trying to purge it from the system." An excited Dr Carter announced to the assembled.

It was a ragged group now clustered in the gate technicians' lab. Ten minutes ago Drs Lee and Brandon and handful of other tech had been dragged from their quarters by Jack and Teal'c. General Hammond also joining them.

"So, you're saying that when we dial up, the gate on the other side is what, _sneezing?"_ Jack asked, still not sure what the now glowing blond was telling them, but pretty sure he had given her the idea in the first place.

"Well, in the crudest terms, yes. It's trying to protect itself from the foreign program in its system."

"We can design an independent algorithm that will act as an inhibitor to the gate's response. It won't remove the virus but it will allow us to stabilize the wormhole and get your off world teams back safely. "

"What we still don't know is what the original virus was meant to do. If the gate system itself had not reacted by creating the energy spikes we may have never known about the virus in the first place." Dr Lee observed.

"Then whoever planted the virus was not trying to sabotage the gate?" Hammond directed to Sam.

"I can't tell you what the virus was meant to do, only that the discharges were not the intended outcome."

A long pregnant pause settled over the assemble group. Finally, it was the Teal'c who broke the silence.

"Doctor Samantha Carter, once you inhibit the Stargate from protecting itself from the virus, will this not allow the virus to achieve its purpose, whatever that maybe?"

"Yes, it will." Sam answered.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Notes: Sam just wants to go home, but someone has been doing some housecleaning and its not the good kind._

* * *

From the conference room she watched as the last of the stranded SG teams returned through the Stargate. Once the inhibitor algorithm she wrote with assistance from Lee proved the remedy to the power discharge everyone seemed to go on auto pilot. Med-teams were stationed in the Gate room, ready to receive any team members who may have injuries. For the most part all returned well, happily greeting each other with jovial thumps on the back.

Each time the Gate's event horizon surged forth she felt her heart quicken. Standing there she finally exhaled a breath she was certain she had held since arriving. Her job was done. The problem was solved. For the last day her sub-conscious was doing cartwheels but outwardly she maintained a cool focus upon the problem. She was good at compartmentalizing. Now, unconsciously she gave herself permission to appreciate what she was witnessing and the enormity of the moment. She was entirely unaware of the smile that spread across her face.

"Now that is more like it." She heard from behind her. Turning, she sees Colonel O'Neill leaning casually against the doorway.

Realizing she had been caught indulging in a flight of fancy, she once again settled her countenance.

"I beg your pardon Colonel?"

"I knew you had it in you." he drawled. Pushing himself from the doorway, he walked towards her.

"I don't understand your meaning."

"Well, I was wondering when it would finally get to you." He replied, motioning to the window looking over the gate room. "The gate. When you got here yesterday I was surprised you weren't more excited. Glad to see you're no different from the rest."

Not answering him immediately, she studied his face. The stern, controlled look he had from the time she met him over 24 hours earlier was gone, replaced with a tired but relaxed and _handsome_ softness, especially around his eyes.

"Who would be the "the rest," as you put it?" Changing her stance with her reply, she folded her arms across her front and drawing herself straight, despite the ache in her back from the hours at the computer terminal.

"Usually, when one your type first gets a look at the gate, it takes all they got to not bust out of their lab coats." The softness of his eyes sparked with a cock sureness.

Tipping her chin down to inventory her attire; her once crisp grey suit was now wrinkled. The starched collared blouse was unbuttoned. She did not remember loosening the buttons. Likely she did it absentmindedly to rub her sore neck.

Raising her eyes once more to the Colonel she allowed a slight smirk to her lips.

"I don't appear to be wearing a lab coat Colonel."

His eyes traveled from her face down to her _long_ legs then back up. For some reason his intentional perusal only came up as far as the top button of her blouse, settling on the slight span of skin exposed by her loosened collar. "No, I guess not." He ultimately replied.

Watching him, Sam's smirk turned to a frown. _Why do men's 'elevator eyes' never make it back to the top floor?_ she thought. Deciding that the banter had gone far enough she stepped away from the window toward the conference table.

"I take it all the teams made it back okay?"

"Yep, last one just came through."

"And Captain Steele?"

"Her injuries are severe. She's in the infirmary under sedation. We are calling in a few specialists to see to her." It was then Jack noticed the satchel sitting on the table.

"Ready to leave us so soon Doctor?"

She regarded her bag. It was her workout bag. Change of clothes, sneakers, underwear, and her toiletries. She had grabbed it from her office. _Her office, George, Damn,_ she thought, _I need to call him, tell about the surveillance._

She huffed an exhausted sigh.

"I was hoping to get a ride to a hotel in Denver where I can get a shower and find out if there is a flight available back East this afternoon."

Watching her shoulders roll forward in tiredness, before his brain could stop his mouth he heard himself say, "You can't."

With this comment, Sam regarded him coolly. She had made it clear to General Hammond that she had no intention of staying on at Cheyenne. Despite his assurances of full disclosure of the surveillance, she refused. While she may have signed a disclosure with the Air Force, her research was independently documented. There was nothing to stop her from continuing her research without the involvement and interference of the military.

As for the unsolved mystery of the tampered program, she figured that's their problem now.

Jack recognized the current look on her face. It was the same look she gave Hammond, right before she tore into him upon finding out about the surveillance of her and her research. Jack O'Neill was fairly certain that he had handled every form of explosive known on Earth without loosing a limb. If he could make it through the next two minutes, he just may add Dr. Samantha Carter to the list.

"You'll miss the party."

"Party?"

"Yeh, it's tradition. Successful conclusion to a major crisis must always be followed by a party, with cake." he added emphatically.

"Cake?"

"And beer. Listen the Air Force would be more than happy to put you up in a hotel for the night. Stick around for the party. Well maybe not a party as much as a gathering at our local watering hole. But I'm pretty sure there are a few dozen men and women who would like to buy you a drink. I'll talk to Walter; he'll make a reservation for you downtown. I'll drive you myself. We can get breakfast on the way."

Sam contemplated refusing him and insisting all she wanted was a place to clean up and a flight back home. Perhaps for the same reason she did not send him and Dr Jackson away in Boston, she found herself, against all better judgment, accepting the Colonel's offer.

"You guys better have Sam Adams out here because I refuse to drink that Rocky Mountain swill."

* * *

Pulling up to the diner, Sam once more questioned what it was she was doing. Somehow she had not only agreed to stay in Colorado Springs for the night but to go for breakfast with Colonel Jack O'Neill. Jack turned to her with a quirk of a smile.

"You ready for the best damn Denver omelet you will ever have in your life?"

"So long it comes with copious amounts of coffee."

Chuckling he exited the truck and headed to her side. Maybe it was the fatigue, but she was usually much quicker at opening her own door. Suddenly he was before her, door open and a proffered hand to assist her out.

Once inside the diner Sam excused herself to the ladies room. Finding his usual table Jack waited for the waitress to bring over a set of menus.

"Suga', where you been lately."

"Oh you know how it goes Patty." He said with a wink to the plump waitress.

"Where are those friends of yours this morning? You know the cutey with the glasses and Mr. Hunk Hunk of Burning Love."

"Sorry to disappoint Patty, just me and the lady." Jack nodded in the direction of the bathroom just as Sam came out.

"Oh, what have you caught yourself there?"

"Not sure Patty, but I'll let you know as soon as I do."

"What'll it be?"

"Two Denver omelets and two coffees." Leaning over to the Midwestern cherub his quietly added, "Decaf for the lady, please."

"Comin' right up"

Patty turned to the kitchen passing Sam as she came up the table. As she did Patty whispered conspiratorially, "Good luck, darlin'."

The breakfast was as promised. Only she wasn't sure about the coffee. Three cups and she felt no more awake, her eyes growing heavy as the Colonel pulled onto the road. By the time he reached the first traffic light he could make out a faint snore from his passenger.

Walter had called him as they ate. He had made a reservation at a local motel and arranged a charter from the Springs to Denver for the next morning. Her flight out of Denver was for later in the afternoon.

As he waited for the light he found himself at another kind of cross road. Turn left he would be heading towards the hotel Walter had made a reservation at, which was 30 minutes across town. Or, turn right towards his house, a short five minutes away.

He flicked on his blinker, the light turned green and he made the turn.

* * *

1763 miles East, Boston Detective Norman Parker stepped onto the third floor landing of a Beacon Hill brownstone. He nodded a greeting to the uniform officer standing outside the apartment door.

"Norm, about time you got here." was the greeting from his partner.

"Later Luis, what ya got?"

Detective Luis Gonsalves surveyed the wreckage of what was once fairly nice place.

"Downstairs neighbor called it in. She got back from Hong Kong early this morning to find the cat at her door. She came up here, door wide open. CS techs say there is no sign of forced entry."

Walking back to the kitchen Luis and Norm stopped short from entering.

"She found the vic here." Luis pointed to the covered body lying on the floor. A pool of blood, now longed dried, peeking out from the covering. "Swears she touched nothing, got the hell out and made the call."

"So, she know this guy?"

"No, apartment belongs to a Doctor Samantha Carter. She's at MIT. Neighbor's been gone for two weeks. No idea where the she is."

"ID on the vic?"

"Yea, wallet, watch, nothing missing. This poor bastard is Doctor Ned Karlanski. Professor of Theoretical Physics, MIT."

Before he could continue, Luis' cell rang. Taking the call, Norm walked back to the front room. The entire place had been tossed. Stepping over to a desk he looked under it noticing a bare, rectangular impression in the carpet. _PC?_ He thought.

Hearing Luis walk back in, finished with his call, he straighten and turned to his partner.

"That was the uniform I sent over to this Carter's office. Says it looks the same as the apartment. Both Karlanski and Carter were last seen yesterday. There was some kind of presentation. After that no one saw Carter. Karlanski made it to his office in the late morning. His assistant says he got a call shortly before 5 PM then left without a word."

Norm continued to step around the apartment, careful to not disturb the anything.

"And she didn't think it odd he never showed up this morning?"

"Says no, Karlanski had a vacation planned for this week. She figured he headed down to the Cape early."

"The Cape, uh? Don't suppose he was meeting Carter there?"

"Not likely, he rented a house in Provincetown."

Noticing a cracked, framed photo of an attractive blond standing with a shorter brunette in a wedding dress and a groom, who bore a close resemblance. Brother, perhaps?

"So, leggy blonds not his type?"

"Just not the ones of the female persuasion."

"Alright, you finish up here. I'm heading over to Carter's office. Let's see if someone there can _theorize_ why one of their Einstein's is missing and another has bullet in his head."


	6. Chapter 6

_Daddy issues._

Doctor Samantha Carter was dreaming. She was standing at the base of a metal grated ramp. Facing the ramp it looked to go on forever fading into a horizon of black velvet and stars, yet the room she was in was bright. She could feel the brushes of people's shoulders as they walked past her. She could not see their faces as they continued on up the ramp into the vast distance. She reached out and yelled to them to wait, wait for her but they continued to walk away with out looking back. She tried to follow them, struggling to move her legs forward. Finally an arm on her shoulder ceased her futile struggle.

A deep, rumbling voice whispered in her ear, "_Wha-cha ya doing Samantha_?"

She tried to turn to the voice but her body remained facing the ramp. "_I want to go with them._" she cried. "_Why won't you let me go?_"

She felt another brush on her other shoulder. Distracted from the voice in her ear she could make out the profile of a phantom.

"_Daddy?_" The phantom turned to her.

"_You're not suppose to be here Sammie._" It was her dead father. His face cold and gaunt. He was in dress uniform. It did not bare the insignia of General but Colonel, as he was when she was younger.

"_Let me go!_" she screamed. She wasn't sure if her cry was directed at her father who was now walking away from her up the ramp or at the firm hand that held her shoulder.

"Let me go!"

"Hey, Carter. Doc, wake up. _Samantha!_"

Sitting up she was suddenly aware that she was awake, Jack O'Neill's hand gripping her left shoulder.

* * *

She could see through the truck's window the front office door to a motel. Jack had gone to check her in. As she waited, leaning her head on the window, she sorted through what she could remember of her dream.

_Her father. _When was the last time she dreamed about her father? Maybe when she was little? Dreams of him coming through the door on Christmas morning, his arms laden with gifts. A surprise to the family. Of course there never was such a happy scene. Holidays were typically spent waiting for his phone call. If, rather then when he did call, it was no more than five minutes.

She knew his face from her dream. It was how he looked that last time she saw him, at the VA cancer hospice. He had kept his illness from her and her brother Mark for months. It wasn't until a few days before she was heading to Boston that she received his call.

During her one and only visit to Jacob's bedside she had done most of the talking, telling him about her new position at MIT. The grant she had been awarded based on her Master's thesis on wormholes.

Jacob had simply sat there, listening. She told him she would call the next day. Her flight to Boston was in the morning. She didn't get the chance to call until three days later. It was then the Army doctor told her that her father had passed two days previous. They tried calling, but the number on file was for her old apartment.

His remains went to Arlington. No one in the family attended the interment.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Jack played with the radio as he maneuvered his Ford F-250 alone the mountain road south of Colorado Springs taking the long way to his house.

Despite being exhausted, having slept little in the last 24 hours he needed some time to think. When he pulled into the motel parking lot with Samantha Carter sleeping peacefully in his passenger seat he still couldn't understand the urge that had come over him to take her back to his place. If there was one thing he did not need was the complication of Samantha Carter in his life.

He watched her sleep rather than wake her. When she turned towards him, rubbing the side of her head on the corner of the seat he was transfixed. Her blond hair was loose, settling around her face. When a stray strand tickled at her nose he held in a chuckle as she absently swatted at it.

The minutes stretched on as she blew quiet breathes through her full lips. Her blouse, the one he found locked tight in Boston hung loose, away from her neck. He could see the strap of the creamy bra.

Of the many women, human and alien that had crossed his path, she was the...what? The most beautiful? Maybe. He had focused on the delicate skin below her eyes. In the late morning sun he could see the faint shadow of lines, drawing away in wisps from the corners. He liked them. Rather he liked the idea of her being known to the world and to time.

Was she the smartest? Check. No argument there.

Was she strong, determined, willful, compassionate? She could have walked away after finding out about the surveillance and left them to the mess. Instead she stayed and saved the lives of 32 people. Maybe it was ego that made her see it through. Jack quickly discarded that thought. She was confident, that wasn't about ego.

Jack eventually pulled up to his house. His internal debate over why Samantha Carter was someone he did not need in his life continuing as he unlocked the door.

Smiling to himself he thought about their conversation in the conference room. The way she looked at him, as if she was ready to take him on in hand to hand combat. _Yup, for all the ways this woman is not your type, explain why you're getting hard just thinking about her._

Walking up to his kitchen counter he pushed play on the answer machine and checked his watch, 12:03 PM. _Not morning any more_, he thought and turned to pull a beer from the fridge.

The machine beeped, indicating one message.

_"Jack,_"

Kerry.

_"I'm in Washington. I guess...we'll talk later."_

His smile fading Jack O'Neill had only one thought, _shit._

* * *

Agent Kerry Johnson stepped out of the elevator alone. Her hurried steps echoed along the deserted hall of a basement corridor.

She had arrived in Washington less than an hour ago. She hadn't expected to awake alone this morning. Since the time she met him she could tell Jack O'Neill was not the kind of man to leave a rose on her pillow. She understood the limitations which both their positions placed on them. While some might see an unwavering commitment to their jobs as an obstacle to a relationship, Kerry honestly believed for them it was a strength.

When she called Jack three weeks ago, with the suggestion that they finally spend more than 12 hours together, away from Washington and the SGC she honestly believed that that they were ready. Ready to make their _arrangement_ more permanent.

She was convinced that all she needed was the opportunity to show him that theirs was a relationship that could last. That she could give him what he deep down desired the most. Someone he could trust and who could give back to him all that he had lost. A child.

Arriving at her destination she swipes her access card. With the familiar buzz and click she opens the door. The small anteroom is occupied by a sole man dressed in a dark suit and tie. His stands and walks her to a second door. Once more she swipes her card as the man enters his code to a keypad. The LCD screen above the pad flashes an image of Kerry. The man enters a second code which activates a pad below the screen. Placing her hand on the screen a horizontal beam scrolls down, then up.

The door unlocked. Stepping back to open it Kerry is immediately assaulted with an array of voices and monitor signals.

This is the communications command center of the CIA.

Stepping into the one of the secure conference rooms she takes a seat in front of a terminal and inserts her access card. After entering her priority code she picks up the black phone attached to the terminal and dials.

Waiting as the call is routed through the system so to mask its origin she navigates through the computer's directory until she finds the file she needs. _Clementine._

The click from the phone tells her the called has connected, a female voice answers.

"Doctor Ned Karlanski's office."


	8. Chapter 8

_We all know that Sam is a hot commodity..._

* * *

The GPS directional compass swiveled as the black SUV sped along heading south on Route 25 from Denver. A red dot suddenly lite up on the screen. The occupant of the passenger seat dials into the voicemail of the cell phone he holds. A few seconds later a woman's voice comes over the Bluetooth system.

_"George, I've been calling you all afternoon. We need to talk. I'm still in Colorado but I'll be back in Boston by tomorrow afternoon. I need you to lock down everything in my office and at my apartment. Get all the files. Everything. Put them...somewhere safe. Oh, don't forget to give Schrödinger his insulin shot._

_George, it's incredible. I..._

_I want to tell you more but.._

_Just call me as soon as possible"_

When the message finishes the passenger quickly presses speed dial and waits for an answer.

A man's deep, accented voice fills the vehicle's interior.

_"Speak."_

"My Lord. We have her location. We are headed there now."

_"Excellent. Take her alive."_

"As you command my Lord."

* * *

_This isn't a date._ At least that is what Samantha Carter keeps telling herself as she roots through her sparse cosmetics bag trying to find the lip gloss she knows she had left in it.

No, she was definitely not meeting Jack O'Neill in 20 minutes for a date. He was taking her to a bar, for beers with a dozen or more other people. It's not a date when you're with other people.

_Besides,_ she thinks, _I don't even like this guy. For one thing, he's military. There, done, nothing else to say. Oh and he is so full of himself. He can't seem to find a comb. And he slouches. Of course, he is taller that you. How often do you get to actually look up at guy? Oh, that guy Mark and Marilyn paired you with at there wedding. What was his name...Pa- Peter? Ugh. I would have worn flats if I had known that the heels would afford me a view of his desperado hairline. It must have been runnin' for the border since he hit puberty._

Finding the lip gloss Sam turns to the bathroom mirror. Before she can get the gloss to her lips her face turns ashen. _This is what I'm wearing!?_

All her workout bag contained was a pair of jeans, a sports bar that while making her daily 15 miles runs more comfortable, did nothing for the girls, and a worn Stanford University t-shirt.

It was while she stands dumbly staring at her image that she hears a loud rap on the door of her motel room.

Stepping out of the bathroom she looks over at the bedside clock as she walks to the door.

_He's early._

Opening the door she repeats her thought out loud, "You're earl-"

Three seconds. That's all it takes. One second for her eyes to communicate to her brain that the person standing before her was not Jack O'Neill. The next second for her brain to send to her mouth its only response,

"George?"

In the third second she experiences, as it was later explain to her, being zatted.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you to all who had read and added this tale to their story alerts. Since this is only my second attempt at writing fanfiction, any comments, positive or negative are appreciated._

* * *

Kerry wouldn't say she liked Ned Karlanski but for the last three years he had done his job and done it well. So when she received word that the Boston Police had found his body in the apartment of Doctor Samantha Carter she felt of twinge of regret. Ned's job was simple, observe and report on the research of one Doctor Samantha Carter or as her dossier referred to her, _Clementine_.

As his handler, she was his first call that morning. He had been surprised by two Air Force officers and a civilian doctor who approached Dr. Carter following her presentation.

Kerry knew the protocol. Once a mark was exposed all related product must be taken into custody. Wanting it to be done quietly she had instructed Ned to _discreetly_ retrieve all hardware and hard copy data from Doctor Carter's home and office.

She could not have predicted that it would get him killed.

She had little time to mourn his passing. What she honestly regretted was that based on the initial investigation report, all computer equipment and files were missing from the doctor's apartment and office.

Kerry had little choice but to leave the investigation of Ned's death to the Boston office. Her concern right now was the taking Myron Phelpps into custody.

* * *

Kerry stepped lightly off of the sidewalk and slipped behind the dark van parked on a side street. Opening the rear door she hauled herself in, joining the two other agents who were seated with head phones on and their eyes trained on a video feed. Watching the screen all three caught as a young man walked with agitation up the steps of an apartment building. Looking anxiously over his shoulder the young man entered the front door.

Myron Phelpps was 27 years old. He had worked at the Pentagon for two years as a computer engineer. He was a member of a four person team who had recently finished updating a program for the Stargate. Of course, with only level three clearance the actual purpose of the program was unknown to the team. For all they knew, they were writing install command codes for the Army's new mobile dishwashing units.

One of the men removed his head phones and turned to Kerry.

"That's our guy."

* * *

Myron Phelpps entered his DC apartment and went directly to the hall closet. Grabbing the black duffle from the shelf, he set it on the floor to open it. On top was clothing, which he quickly pulled out. Next he found a billfold containing two passports, both with his picture. Digging in further he removed two dense packets of currency. One was of US 100 and the other Brazilian real.

It was enough money for him to travel to his destination. Once there he would walk into the Banco Central dos Brasil, present his second passport and claim his 1.2 million US.

Frustrated with a job he knew was beneath his talents Myron Phelpps couldn't believe his luck when a beautiful woman approached him 6 month ago with an offer he could not refuse.

For 200,000 a month all he needed to do was slip a few lines of code, provided to him, into a couple of installation programs. The new code seemed utterly inconsequential, having no effect upon the program itself. Beyond this, Myron never questioned its purpose.

He knew that he was in trouble when the number he called to reach his _friend_ was suddenly disconnected. Myron had known this day would come and planned accordingly.

Zipping up the duffle, Myron took his government issued cell phone from his pocket and once more reached into the closet. From a utility box he removed a small hammer. Placing the cell phone on the floor, Phelps brought the hammer down hard on the phone. He slammed it three more times until it was shattered. Discarding the hammer, he grabbed the duffle and headed for the door.

All he needed to do was get to Dulles Airport. 6 hours later he would be sipping caipirinhas on a beach.

As he opened his door these thoughts dissolved as a woman stepped in the doorway, blocking his flight.

* * *

Watching the video feed of Myron Phelpps' building Kerry observed her two associates enter.

"Martins." She spoke into the open microphone.

"We're on the second floor."

Listening as the men took the stairs up to the fifth floor apartment, Kerry waited.

Suddenly an explosion came over the audio, forcing her to remove the headset.

Scrambling through the door of the van, she sprinted down the sidewalk.

As bystanders on the street stood and stared, following the billow of smoke and flame coming from the apartment, Kerry noticed a woman walking calmly toward her. The woman stepped from the sidewalk to a waiting car.

Drawing her weapon Kerry yelled out.

"_Stop!"_

Turning to Kerry, the woman's eyes flashed gold.

Shocked for a moment Kerry was unaware of the man behind her. Just as she aimed at the woman the hard butt of a gun came down upon the back of her head.


	10. Chapter 10

Daniel slung himself into the rear cab seat of Jack's truck. Dressed in blue jeans and a sweater Daniel was a bit taken aback with Jack's chosen attire. Usually a night at O'Malley's was casual for all. When he answered his door to Jack's persistent ringing he was surprised to find him in black dress pants, a _collared_ shirt and leather jacket.

Now seated in his truck, Daniel could make out the distinct odor of men's cologne.

"Oh, Jack?" he asked as Teal'c, seated in front, tuned into a country western music station, Hank Williams filled the cab.

"Yeh."

"Are you wearing cologne?"

Teal'c answered for him.

"Indeed, he is Daniel Jackson. Apparently O'Neill desires to make himself," pausing to turn to Jack, eyebrow raised,

"_pur'tty."_ He finished, adopting a southern drawl.

"All right, that's enough from both of you." Jack growled.

"No offense Jack. It's just...what's the occasion?"

"We are to escort Doctor Samantha Carter tonight." Teal'c replied.

If he didn't know better, Daniel would swear that Teal'c was screwing with Jack.

* * *

As Jack pulled into the motel parking lot he slowed allowing a departing car to pass. It was Teal'c who noticed the three figures at the far end of the lot.

"Where was it you left Doctor Carter, O'Neill?"

"Down at the end. The place was booked up. A bunch of hog riders are in town."

"Are those men jockeys of the swine?' Teal'c asked, pointing at a pair of men who appeared to be walking a disoriented woman between them.

"That's Samantha. What the _fuck_?"

Jack gunned the truck, speeding towards the three figures now making their way to an SUV sitting in the middle of the lot, right side doors open and engine running.

Noticing the advancing vehicle, one of the men released his hold on Samantha and drew a weapon, firing.

The charged blast of a zat ripped through the truck, stopping it cold.

"Teal'c!" Jack commanded.

Without further explanation Teal'c opened the compartment in front of him withdrawing a 9mm. Jack, already out of the truck reached under his seat for another weapon. From behind his seat, Daniel pulled out a rifle.

Seeing Jack rounding the truck's door, the first henchman fired a shot, just missing him.

Ducking to his left, Jack took safety behind a parked compact, firing at the attacker.

With Jack pinned down and no line of sight on the shooter, Teal'c ran to the right of the vehicle. As he approached the side door opened. A third man appeared and fired one shot at him. Teal'c crumbled to the ground.

With one foot out of the SUV, Teal'c's assailant leveled his zat, ready to fire a second time.

"Kree cho-"

Before he could finish Daniel fired, hitting the door, forcing the man back into the SUV.

Jack's man continued to fire, shattering the car's window over his head. Quickly popping his head around the back of the car, Jack could see movement at the SUV, making out a flash of blond hair. _Samantha._

Retreating, Jack made his way down the opposite side of the line of parked cars, so to come out closer to the SUV. As he rounded the last car, the first man stepped into the space. Jack fired two shots, hitting him in the shoulder and side. As the man fell, he heard the screech of tires as the SUV sped away, turning quickly onto the road.

Daniel ran towards where Teal'c lay.

Jack, gun trained on the now unconscious kidnapper saw a Harley ride up to his truck.

Running back towards his truck, Jack leveled his gun at the rider, a grizzled guy in leathers.

"_OFF. Now._" Wordlessly, the man held his hands up and dismounted.

Grabbing the handle and mounting the motorcycle, Jack yelled, "Daniel!"

"I know. Jack, GO!"

Tucking his gun into his back waist band Jack put the bike in gear and roared past Daniel and Teal'c.

After checking Teal'c's pulse Daniel opened his cell, hitting speed dial.

"Viper Alpha."

The call was immediately routed to General Hammond.

Viper Alpha meant one thing. There was a Goa'uld on Earth.


	11. Chapter 11

Flexing and gripping the handle bar of the poached Harley to fight off the chilled numbness of the wind, Jack weaved through the traffic on Route 24. The SUV two hundred yards ahead of him did the same. He was trusting that Samantha's abductors had not noticed him following them as they headed east, outside of Colorado Springs.

The sun was setting behind him. As the cool night fell upon the way before him, he covered the distance between him and his prey.

He couldn't risk stopping and contacting the SGC, should he loose sight of the SUV. Instead Jack had turned on his cell and dialed into Daniel's phone. By this time, Daniel would have made it back to the SGC and Hammond would have the systems monitored for his call. Not bothering to talk into the phone, he simply left the line open, knowing Walter would be able to trace his location and movements.

As they traveled further from the outlaying suburbs, the traffic around them thinned until it was Jack, the SUV and a few others making their way east.

Easing further away from the SUV so to avoid detection he thought back upon the incident at the motel.

Although his time with Samantha Carter had been short, he was confident that she was in no way in bed with the Gouald. Which ever snake had taken her it had something to do with either her research or her recent assistance to the SGC.

Jack's gut tightened at this thought. They brought this upon her. _He_ brought this upon her.

Leaning forward, as if his body alone could will the machine underneath him faster to its unknown destination, Jack had one thought,

_If those fuckers hurt her, no one will be left standing. Including myself. _

* * *

The road became a straightaway. There were was nothing ahead of him but darkness. He had carefully paced his tail of the SUV. If it was still on the road it would be a half of mile maybe more ahead of him. He should be able to see its lit taillights.

_They turned off road._ He thought.

Slowing the Harley and finding an even patch to turn, Jack headed back the way he came. His last sighting of the SUV was six minutes ago. He needed to backtrack along the road, slower than before to find a sign of where Samantha's abductors had turned.

Finally, an agonizing two minutes later Jack made out the opening of a dirt way with tire tracks. It was possible the SUV turned sooner than at this point, but he had to investigate.

Turning onto the dirt way he shuddered from the cold crawling up his legs, concern following up with it.

_If he needed to run, his locked knees may not allow it._

As the long seconds ticked away he wondered if he had chosen the wrong way.

_What if they had turned sooner and were changing vehicles? _How would he find her after that?

Cresting a hill he made out a soft glow from over the next hill. Slowing to a stop Jack jutted the bike stand into the hard ground. He had to make the rest of the way on foot. The distinct purr of the Harley would announce his approach. Setting into a jog, Jack cursed under his breath.

* * *

George watched as the Jaffa dragged the unconscious woman from the back seat.

He was satisfied. Satisfied that his months in purgatory were over.

Since the moment he met his lord he wanted nothing more than to serve his will. When his lord commanded him to take the position as a menial servant to this woman he felt he had been caste out from of his lord's glory.

Now he will return to him with a most valued prize.

"Shor'wai'e - Yas - Yas" he commanded.

The entry door of the teltak slowly opened before him. He and the Jaffa had waited for their transport to land. The long drive was necessary to remove themselves from the populated area around Colorado Springs.

The last leg of the journey back to their lord would take less time.

* * *

Jack took a slower pace as he came to the top the hill. Lowering himself to the ground he crawled along until he came out by a cluster of bushes.

Below him, he could make out the dimmed head lights of the SUV. Twenty feet away was the looming outline of a teltak. A single figure walked up the plank leading to the belly of the ship. The doorway closed behind him.

Taking his cell from his pocket he put it to his ear,

"Daniel?" he whispered.

"_Jack!_ We've been monitoring your movement."

"Good Daniel."

"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond spoke, "we have two Blackhawks in the air with marines on standby. They are three minutes from your position."

"That may not be soon enough General. They've loaded Samantha onto a teltak. Once airborne, the Blackhawks will not be able to keep up."

"Can you delay its takeoff, Jack?"

"I got one .45 with a half a clip."

One gun, short on ammo against zats and a teltak. Daniel and Hammond shared a telling stare.

"Jack," Hammond instructed, "stand down. Once the teltak is airborne we can track its flight."

Jack let his head fall to the ground. As much as it tore at him, he knew that any attempt he made would fail or worse, endanger Samantha.

"Understood General."

Jack stood as the teltak lifted from the ground, launching into the night.

As it faded quickly from sight he heard the advancing thump of the Blackhawks.

His phone still to his ear he heard Daniel,

"Jack. I need to tell about..." he paused, still unsure how his friend would take the information.

"What Daniel!"

"Jack, we heard from Kerry's office. Earlier, she was with two other agents. They found the guy responsible for the computer virus."

Jack froze. The Blackhawks were closer, the rhythmic pump of their propellers filling the lonely hillside.

"They were bringing him in when...there was an explosion. The entire floor of the building was destroyed. They found the bodies of the two other agents, but Kerry...Kerry is missing Jack."

As the Blackhawk landed close to where the teltak had only been a few minutes before, Jack ran down the steep hill.

Without another word to Daniel he snapped his phone shut.

Advancing on the first Blackhawk he waved at the marines who spilled out.

"Secure the area!"

Jumping into the door and taking the co-pilot seat he nodded to the pilot.

With ease the helicopter took off and headed back the way came. Back to Cheyenne and further away from the fleeing teltak.

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

Samantha Carter reached out the swat whatever it was that was causing the buzzing in her ears. Her hands found nothing but air until she became aware of the tug at her wrists. Tentatively she opened her eyes. Momentarily thankful for the darkness of the room, since she instinctively knew any amount of light would cause her now thrumming headache to reach down and wretch what may be left in her stomach.

Closing her eyes, she gently breathed in through her nose, then exhaled. Her entire body ached. Cradling her head into her shoulder she became aware that her t-shirt smelled of ozone.

As the buzzing subsided she attempted to move her other body parts. Despite the darkness she could feel that she as lying upon a cot. The mattress underneath her was musty and damp. She was on her side, her right leg hung off the edge. Moving her left hand down her right arm she stopped when her hand connected with cold metal. _Handcuffs._

Tracing the edge of the cuff to the attached chain her hand followed its length until she found where it connected the metal frame of the cot. Bringing her hand back to the material of the cot, she gathered her strength and attempted to sit up. Raising the angle of her head only slightly, she felt a wave of nausea overtake her.

Laying back down upon the cot she return to her breathing, struggling to allow the sickening feeling pass.

Seconds later she heard a snap of metal from across the room. Cracking one eye open she watched as the corner was bathed in the dull, yellow light. There was a shuffling of feet. Keeping still with her eyes barely open she watched as two lumbering figures entered the room. Something hung between them. She watched the tall shadows make their way with their burden to the opposite wall were a second cot stood. Depositing their burden on the cot she listened as metal scrapped and finally clicked. The figures turned and she closed her eyes completely, willing herself limp.

Footsteps, then finally the groan of metal as the room was plunged once more into darkness.

She waited a minute, maybe more before once again bracing her hands, this time on the cool bar of the cot and sat up. She listened. To her own breath, to the sounds on the chains attached to the cot as she shifted herself back, leaning against the wall.

Finally, from across the room she heard a groan. Suddenly eager, she leaned forward, getting her feet on the ground and crouching down. Testing the length of her bonds she moved slowly to the sound from the other cot.

"Hey."

Nothing.

"Hey, are you awake?"

Another groan.

"Just relax. " She encouraged. "Give it minute."

She waited, listening as the other occupant drew a breath back into consciousness.

"Can you talk?"

Finally an answer. "Oh, that hurts."

"Ya."

She could hear the links on the cot shift as her cellmate rolled over.

"What, where are we?"

"I was hoping you would tell me."

"Nah, no."

Sam sighed looking around, into the darkness.

"Uhm, I'm Samantha."

No answer.

"Can you tell me who you are?"

As the moments of silence from across the room stretched on, Sam felt herself begin to shake. Then, a reply,

"My name is Kerry. Kerry Johnson."


	13. Chapter 13 Naughty bits

Author's Chapter Notes:

Okay, here's where we get into a little naughtiness. (Sorry not S&J, but keep the faith.)

It depicts a very short scene of **autoerotic asphyxia.** If you want to pass on this, no problem, skip to the next chapter, our baddies are revealed in both chapters.

PS - if you read this chapter you will still want to read the next. Chappies are completely different.

* * *

Ashtarte tossed the black trench coat onto the floor as she raised the corner of he silk blouse to her nose. Everything reeked of the acrid scent of smoke.

She ripped the garment from her torso without care, snapping the pearl buttons. Ashtarte continued to remove her clothing and with a thrash discarded each piece to the floor.

Entering the bathroom, she turned turn on the water to the luxurious Jacuzzi tub. As her bath filled, she stepped into the shower, washing the violent stench from her hair and body.

Departing the shower, she wrapped her tresses in a rich towel, and then finally lowered herself into the bath.

_How long must I endure this humiliation?_ She mused.

_Dragged to this forsaken planet. Forced to hide among these ants. I am Ashtarte! _

Despite the heated water, she shuddered. Her long suffering was the will of another. He refused her servants, at least the kind that would worship her, tend to her every need.

_It is by his command that I am lowered to this degradation! _

Hearing the door of her suite open, Ashtarte cleared her mind of its treacherous thoughts. Leaning back in repose, she waited.

The click of a man's steps on the marble floor announced his entrance.

She waited.

A firm hand caressed her shoulder, across her collarbone and down into the water. Arching her body, she waited.

The hand came to her breast and smoothly cupped it. The fingers played over her nipple until catching it, squeezing painfully, eliciting a seething intact of air from Ashtarte.

"My Lord."

"Ashtarte, my Jaffa tells me you have returned with a _gift._"

His fingers continued to punish her nipple.

"Yes, my Lord."

Writhing, her mouth agape in a silent cry before finishing, "A T'auri bitch who dared threaten me."

"Yes. I was quite surprised by her presence."

His painful ministrations eased, drawing his hand back, up to her neck.

He whispered in her ear, "Next time…"

Taking her neck in both hands he hauled her from the bath, dragging her to the cold marble floor. Straddling her naked form, his eyes bore into her.

"Next time, _No surprises!"_

Gasping for breath she nodded and croaked, " Yes, my Lord."

Continuing to choke her, he leaned down, taking her lips as she labored for breath.

As she fought to respond to him, her hands weakly tore at his clothing. The pressure of his hands easing slightly and between his bruising kisses, she gulped for air.

Revived, Ashtarte set upon his clothing once more until he towered over her, naked and poised.

Grasping her throat once again, he applied greater pressure than before causing her awareness of the room to spin. In the last moment before darkness took her, he thrust fully into her as she cried out, "_B'aal!"_


	14. Chapter 14 No naughty bits

"See...there."

Daniel points at the image trapped on the monitor screen.

"The bracelet. It's a lion's head, one of her symbols. She is known as Ashtarte."

It had been nearly an hour since Jack returned to Cheyenne. Satellite tracking of the teltak had it heading east. Without knowing the eventual touchdown point, Hammond had ordered there be no approach by aircraft.

Anticipating the need, Hammond had also ordered the Daedalus on stand by, ready to beam in to the teltak's landing site.

In the mean time, Daniel had discovered on the surveillance video sent by the CIA a clue to who took Kerry.

"This is the surveillance video of Myron Phelpps' apartment building. It shows her entering the building..." Taking the remote, Daniel forwards the images, cars driving by and people walking their dogs, pass as blurs. Even the scene of Myron Phelpps and the two agents entering the building are quickly passed.

Daniel restarts the video as a statuesque woman steps down the stairs of the building.

"Here she is leaving Phelpps' building. Watch."

The silent images rattle as the explosion that destroyed the apartment occurs off screen. Ashtarte walks calmly down the sidewalk until she disappears behind a car.

"Kerry was in the in the surveillance van. We think she saw Ashtarte and realized she was Goa'uld."

"Why take her?" General Hammond asked.

"Why not." Jack replied in a low, sullen voice.

Grimacing in Jack's direction, Hammond saved his reprimand of his second in command for later.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"While mainly worshipped as a goddess of fertility, she was also known as a war deity. She was a fearsome warrior in battle, entirely with out mercy. But she only fought the enemies of her husband."

"Who was?"

"B'aal."


	15. Chapter 15

_Author Notes:_

_So Sam and Kerry are having a little girl bonding session. You know, they do each others nails, drink margaritas and reminisce about the one time in college they tried being lesbians. NOT!!_

* * *

Samantha wondered if this wasn't one quantum mindfuck.

It had been an hour, or so she assumed, since her cellmate was deposited with her. Their abductors had seen fit to turn on an overhead light, a single dim bulb that annoyingly flickered and dimmed. Once getting a look at the brunette she wondered what she had done to get herself put here as well.

After giving her name, she said little else, despite Samantha entreaties. Finally giving up on Kerry, Samantha decided to investigate their prison. Testing the length of her bonds she felt around the floor and walls. If she could just find a small bit of metal, long and thin, maybe she could do something about the handcuffs.

Coming short again due to the chains she yanked at them to drag the cot along with her. For this she received a rebuke from Kerry.

"What are you doing?"

"Ah, she speaks."

"Stop wasting your time."

"Not that you seem to care much, but I plan on getting my ass out of here."

"To where?"

"Where, _what?!_" This Kerry Johnson was starting to piss her off.

"Even if you get out that door, where will you go? We don't even know where they brought us. We were out for hours, you probably longer."

"Anything is better than sitting here waiting for whomever or whatever may come back through that door."

"You've got nothing to worry about."

_"How the hell do you know?!"_

Samantha stopped her inching crawl across the floor. _How did she know?_

"You know who they are, don't you." Samantha asked coolly.

Silence.

"God damnit, you better start talking or I will drag this freakin' thing," waving at the cot, "over there and beat you with it!"

"What do you know?" Kerry asked in an even tone.

Confused, Samantha remained silent.

"_What_, do you know?" Kerry asked again, the words seething from her mouth.

"The Stargate."

"Who do you know?"

_Crap._ Sam cursed to herself, she hated playing this game.

"General Hammond, Daniel Jackson. And Jack."

"Jack?" Kerry questioned. _She called him Jack._

"Colonel O'Neill, yes. Now, your turn. Share."

"They're Goa'uld. Aliens."

"Nice start. Keep going."

"I...work with the SGC."

"Okay, Ms Cool Cucumber. Tell me this, why do you think I have nothing to worry about?"

"Because you Doctor Samantha Carter are going to give them what they need."

Samantha felt a current of rage pass through her.

_"What is that suppose to mean? I've got nothing. I was at the SGC for a day, maybe. You work for them. I'm sure you have a lot more to offer than me. You-"_

Samantha abruptly stopped her tirade. A chilling realization crept up the back of her neck. In a whisper she continued.

"You know my name."

"You told me before."

"No. I told you my name is Samantha. I never said my last name and I sure as hell didn't tell you I was a doctor."

Grabbing hold of the cot, Samantha lunged her body and the cot at Kerry, coming just short of the woman. Kerry scampered back from the edge of her cot, pressing her back against the wall. She raised her hands in defense, but only getting them as high as her chest.

Leaning as far as her chains would allow, Samantha's heated breath blasted into Kerry's face.

"Start. Talking."

* * *

Samantha sat with her head in her hands. For the last 10 minutes, _Agent_ Kerry Johnson told her how she had been investigating the tampering of the Stargate computer systems when she was taken.

"You said I will give them what they want. What do you mean? How do they know about me?"

"When you left Boston for the SGC, your observer was sent to retrieve your hard data and computers. Someone had gotten there before him. He must have come upon them when they were at your apartment. He was killed."

"My observer. You mean the person who was watching me for you."

"Yes."

"Who?"

Kerry huffed and turned her head to the side.

"Karlanski."

"Ned?! He's dead? He was your, your mole!?" With this Samantha stood up trying to get as far from the woman as possible.

"You made Ned spy on me?"

"No."

"No? You just said-"

"I said he was your observer. I didn't _make_ him do anything."

An eerie dawning came over Samantha.

"He...he did it for you? Willingly?"

"Karlanski had certain...habits that required more monetary resources than his professorship offered."

She was going to be sick. Whether from being zatted, as this Kerry explained, or from being stuck in a filthy, stinking cell, or from the blitz of information she had taken in.

"You still haven't answered me. What am I going to give these...Gou'ald?"

"The saboteur at the Pentagon had been planting code in SGC software updates for months. But this guy knew nothing specific about the Gate and its programming. You on the other hand have had first hand experience with it. They want you for something."

"I told you I don't have anything. I wrote an algorithm to stop the Gate's malfunction. That's it! What-"

Samantha never finish her thought, rather she stopped and turned to the sound of the door opening.

Stepping into the dank room a woman, at least four inches taller than Samantha took in the two prisoners. Behind her a dark haired man with a goatee stood in the doorway.

Turning to the man, the woman spoke,

"Which one would you prefer first my Lord?"


	16. Chapter 16

There was no hiding Jack's agitation. Twenty minutes ago they had received confirmation that the teltak had landed deep in the wilderness of Virginia. Satellite photos of the area showed a compound of buildings and several vehicles.

Hammond was reluctant authorize the operation. They were to go in with limited intel, without knowing where Samantha and likely Kerry as well were being held. A full assault might endanger them. For now they were close to certain that B'aal and this Ashtarte were unaware that the teltak was tracked. The best bet was to go in with a small group. Finding the hostages was the primary objective, but if unsuccessful Hammond had the Daedalus ready to fire on the compound from orbit.

_Scorched earth._ This was the order. If Jack and his team couldn't find the hostages within 30 minutes, to order would be to pull out and let the Daedalus put a final end to B'aal. _And Samantha along with him._ Jack held his anger in at this thought.

The selected team was gearing up around him as Jack checked his equipment for the third time.

Sensing a large presence behind him, Jack turned to find Teal'c.

"How ya doing big guy?"

"I am recovered O'Neill. I wish to join you in retrieving Doctor Samantha Carter and Agent Johnson."

"Wouldn't think of going without you T."

Brushing past Teal'c, Jack felt a hand on his bicep halt him.

"She is a strong woman O'Neill."

Puzzled by his statement, Jack nodded.

"Yeh, well Kerry has some training for this sort of thing. She'll keep her wits about her."

"I was not speaking of Agent Johnson O'Neill."

"Teal'c, I-"

Over the intercom, Walter's voice broke the conversation.

"SG-1 and SG-2 to the gate room. Daedalus transport in two minutes.

Ashtarte watched as B'aal punished the woman for her insolence. The ribbon device bore into her head, seizing her body in frozen pain.

She was intrigued by this woman. Her refusal of B'aal's command gave her a small amount of pleasure and…respect. A millennium ago, she had refused B'aal. Her "punishment" was to be locked in a sarcophagus ever since. That is until six months ago by this planet's time. He had brought her here, while still trapped in the sarcophagus. Releasing her with the condition she behaves. He commanded that she seek out someone who would be agreeable to betraying these people.

It was the innate gift of her host's people to sense others emotions and intentions. A dangerous race, they had been hunted and slaughtered by the Gou'ald. Many took their own lives rather than be taken as hosts. Her host was likely the last their kind.

It was with this ability that she found and lured Myron Phelpps into betraying his people. And it was how she knew now that despite his torture of her, this T'auri woman would not break easily. Much more of the ribbon advice would likely destroy the woman's mind, rendering her useless.

"My Lord."

Distracted from his enjoyment, B'aal turned to Ashtarte, releasing Samantha from the painful grip of the energy beam. She slumped to the floor.

"Ashtarte!"

"My Lord, I would suggest you return the woman to the cell to contemplate on your Lord's command. The _memory_ of your displeasure could prove more effective than its _application._"

"As ever Ashtarte, your perceptive counsel is ballast to my exuberance. I have regretted its absence these many centuries."

Leaving Samantha heaving and shuttering on the floor B'aal left the room.

Ashtarte silently commanded the Jaffa present to remove the woman.

Kerry tensed as the door to the cell opened. Appearing in the doorway were two Jaffa, a limp Samantha Carter hung between them. Entering and depositing her on the cot, the towering woman entered after them.

Commanding the Jaffa out of the room, the woman remained, pacing the length of the room before turning to Kerry.

"You will tell me, what concerns you about this woman."

"You have us locked in a cell and she's just been tortured. Of course I'm concerned."

"No, that is not it. Your concern is about…a man."

Kerry stared at the Gou'ald.

"The both of you have had the same image. A man, tall with dark eyes."

_Jack_, Kerry's thoughts betrayed her.

"Jack, yes. You are both attracted to him. She would deny this, but you. You yearn for his attentions. I have seen this man in my Lord's thought as well. Who is he?"

"Someone you do not want to meet."

"No, I think I would very much like to meet this Jack."

Turning away, Ashtarte walked to the door, "You will tell her when she awakens that either she does as my Lord commands or he will continue his punishment of her."

Looking back over her shoulder, she finished, "As you know, my Lord can be very creative with his punishments."

George had watched quietly from a darkened corner of the room as B'aal tortured Samantha Carter. In his groin, he felt his pleasure in seeing this woman on her knees.

For months he had to play a fool's part. Endearing himself to her as his Lord commanded. His Lord B'aal wanted to know everything about this woman and her research. When he first approached her, he had hopes of attracting her to him. As her lover, he could learn far more than simply as a menial assistant. He could only surmise that she was frigid when she rebuffed him. His next target became the bloated old fag, Ned Karlanski.

He hardened even more as he thought back to that afternoon in Samantha Carter's apartment.

When the three men appeared that morning he was suspicious. Contacting his Lord with the news, he was commanded to retrieve what he could of her research and return to his Lord's side. But when he arrived at her apartment he found Karlanski. For the many times he wished to put a bullet through his head as he sucked George's cock, he enjoyed it much more seeing his shock as he shot him between the eyes.

_My Lord wishes her to submit._ George mused. _I will be the one to make her._


	17. Chapter 17

As the blue hue of the transport dissolved around him, Jack immediately crouched into the under brush of the Virginia woods. Behind him, Daniel, Teal'c and two captains borrowed from SG-3 did the same. 100 yards before them was the west wing building of the compound. Beyond was a large antebellum mansion.

Their orders were to stay dark on the comm link until they located the hostages. Trusting the second team had beamed in close to the teltak, Jack waved Teal'c to take point. Silently, they made their way to the first building. Before following Daniel, Jack checked his counter, 29:30. Each second that went by meant a second closer to the Daedalus' orders to destroy the compound.

* * *

Sam finally emptied the contents of her stomach. Turning and heaving over the side of the cot. Struggling to arrange her thoughts, she could hear a voice far off as if from a tunnel.

"Doctor Carter, wake up."

Kerry hovered over her, a blurred image. The Jaffa hadn't bothered to move the cots away from each other. Bringing her hands to her forehead she realized that she was not handcuffed.

"Sonofabitch. What the hell was that?"

"B'aal?"

"If you mean the asshole who just split my brain in two, then yes."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"He said he wants me to finish his Chap'pai? What the hell is that?"

"Their word for a stargate. What exactly did he want?"

"He wanted me to rewrite program codes for the Stargate. He needs them to...to redirect the wormhole. "

"Redirect it?"

"I think he wants to shut down Cheyenne's stargate."

"You cannot give them the program codes."

Samantha hesitated. Her abdomen and thighs, hell her whole body was in spasms. She dry heaved at the thought of once more being put through a Gou'ald lobotomy. Her instincts screamed at her that she would not survive. Maybe she could negotiate with him. Tell him she will finish his Chap'pai if he lets Kerry go. She could go for help.

"If I can get him to let you go-"

"Don't even think that. These are Gou'ald. We are not getting out of here."

"You are correct, Agent Johnson." A male voice stated.

Turning to the open door, Sam launched herself at the George.

_"You bastard!"_

Raising his gun level with her chest, Sam stopped short.

"Samantha," he cooed. "I cannot tell you how I have longed for this moment."

* * *

Daniel and the two captains hung back as Teal'c and Jack approached the building. They had seen two Jaffa depart it a minute earlier. From his position he watched for activity from the mansion. He could see lights from a second story room. A figure crossed in front of the window. Staring up at the figure he felt as if someone was softly petting the back of his neck. His mind flashed with memories. The meeting in the conference room, the transport to the Daedalus, Jack's order to wait as he and Teal'c entered the building.

The flashes stopped. The figure was gone from the window.

Daniel clutched at the radio clipped to his shoulder.

"Jack, we've been made."

Samantha glared at George as he stalked around her.

"You will learn, Samantha, that it is not wise to disobey your Lord."

"George, what the fuck happened to you?" _Keep him taking. Keep him talking until you get a chance._ Samantha thought as she watched George.

"You were a brilliant student George. How the hell did you get messed up with these..._people_?"

"My Lord found me. He is God, Samantha."

"George," Kerry spoke, "he is not a God. He's an alien. An alien that has taken the body of a human. He's a parasite."

George cocked his head at Kerry, "I know and when Samantha completes our work I will be rewarded. My body will be the vessel for his child. I will be the son _of God_. And you Samantha will be mine."

Grabbing her hair, George spun Samantha slamming her into the wall. The gun was pressed to her lower back as the hand in her hair due down and over her shoulder. Leaning his chest into her back, he kicked at her legs to part them. His free hand continued to roam over her body, finally settling over her crotch. He groped over the material of her jeans, hot, stale pants of breath filling her ear. She could feel him, hard and sweaty.

"You know Samantha, this could have gone so differently." His hand was moving to her chest now.

"If you hadn't been such a cold bitch, the last six months could have been so much more pleasurable. Instead I had to play along with Karlanski. Killing him made up it."

Samantha whimpered, not in fear or pleasure but from constrained rage. George, misinterpreting her, brought his hand back to her neck where he gently stroked the hair from her neck, exposing it.

As his lips hotly pressed into the side of her neck he whispered, "Do as Lord Baal commands and I promise you will not be harmed."

_This is it._ Samantha wordlessly nodded. Easing away from her, George turned her, so her back was against the wall.

Pressing once more into her, George lowered his gun to his side. Leaning into her, he focused on her eyes, careful to perceive any sign of betrayal.

Unfortunately for George, Samantha had taught herself long ago how to keep her true thoughts to herself.

Without telegraphing her movements, her knee jabbed upwards contacting with George's engorged manhood. Stumbling backwards he went to raise the gun when a foot came from his right knocking it from his hand.

Seeing Kerry, still chained to the cot, George roared and brought his arm back around to strike her. She fell, stumbling over the cot.

Trying to right himself he was stunned by a right hook from Samantha. Shaking his head, his blurry vision followed the blond as she dove for the gun that now lay feet away. Leaping after her, he caught hold of her shirt dragging her down just short of the gun.

Samantha kicked at George, trying to leverage herself closer to the gun. George came down upon her and she felt her ribs crush into the floor. George pushed off of her, reaching for the gun now within his grasp.

Rolling onto his back George aimed the gun as Samantha brought herself up, her hand grabbing hold of his wrist just as the gun went off.

Wrenching his hand down, Samantha hauled herself over him and smashed her elbow into his face, followed by her knee contacting again with his groin again.

Dazed, George waved the gun weakly, until Samantha took his hand, biting down hard upon it. Wailing in pain, George dropped the gun.

Rolling over him, Samantha cried out. Her chest was inflamed. Cradling her side, her other hand found the gun. Aiming it, she slid away from George, putting a few feet between them.

George moaned in pain. Rolling to his side he looked up at Samantha, violence penetrating his glare.

"There no place to go Samantha. We're miles from anything. The Jaffa will hunt you down."

"Where's the key to the cuffs George?"

"My Lord will make you beg for death."

"Where's the fucking key George!?"

"Samantha." A shaky voice came from Kerry's direction.

Turning towards Kerry, she could see the brunette seated on the cot, clutching her leg. A deep crimson stain was spreading on her thigh, at her foot, a steady trickle of blood pooled on the floor.


	18. Chapter 18

Ashtarte moved to the window. Her Lord had retired to his bedroom.

She sensed a presence below her in the darkness. Reaching out she found a mind. Flashes of a room with people in uniform, the bridge of a ship, and then the wooded wilderness that surrounded the compound. In each appeared the tall, dark eyed Jack.

_He has come for them._

Looking over her shoulder at her slumbering Lord, she considered her duty. She should awake him and tell him that the man who haunts his thoughts was here. Ashtarte had been very patient. Since her release from her imprisonment she had waited for this opportunity. Quickly passing by her Lord she slipped from the room.

* * *

"_Jack,"_ Daniel's voice came over his earpiece, _"we've been made."_

Jack and Teal's had entered the mansion and made their way down a long hallway that cornered at the end. Reaching the end, Jack slid a small mirror along the floor around the corner. 10-12 feet away stood a Jaffa before a doorway.

Jack clicked his radio twice acknowledging Daniel's communication and waited. If the Jaffa were aware of their presence the one standing guard would likely come their way. He and Teal'c could take him down. If they were lucky, Samantha and Kerry were behind that door. The alternative was that they failed in their mission and would have to pull out.

As the seconds ticked by the Jaffa remained standing guard. _Whoever made Daniel hasn't alerted the Jaffa_. Jack thought.

Turning to check on Teal's position, Jack considered taking the single Jaffa out with a zat blast. But his debate was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

The tin voice of a female Goa'uld ordered the Jaffa, "Mel nok tee go'tar."

"Kel sha." The Jaffa replied.

A sound of the door closing was followed by several footsteps.

"Colonel O'Neill, I would speak to you."

* * *

Getting herself onto her knees and finally standing Samantha made her way over to Kerry who was looking pale.

Keeping her eyes on George who was still on the floor, she handed Kerry the gun and helped her aim it at George.

"If he moves, shoot."

Her hands free, Samantha grabbed the edge of her shirt and eased it over her head, sharp stabs of pain from her ribs nearly doubling her. The adrenalin that had been surging through her during the struggle with George for the gun was now fading and the pain from her likely broken ribs made its way through her body.

Still cradling her side, she took the edge of her shirt in her teeth and ripped at the seam with her free hand, tearing it into strips.

Kerry's wound was just above her knee. Her leg was quickly becoming bloodied.

"We have to stop the bleeding. Let's get this tunicate on you thigh."

Kerry nodded. A clammy sweat was breaking out over her face. Wrapping the torn fabric around her thigh, Kerry shutter in pain as Samantha tied the end and twisted to create the pressure to stop the flow of blood.

With Kerry tended to, Samantha reached over to the second cot taking the cuffs that had held her.

"Get over here." George hissed at her and made to rise.

"No. On the floor, crawl."

George covered the few feet to the cot. Tossing the cuff at him Samantha ordered, "Put them on."

George laced the cuffs around the metal frame of the cot and clicked them around his wrists. Samantha reached down and tightened the restraints, cutting them into his skin.

"How far do think you will get Samantha? She'll," gesturing to Kerry, "never make it far."

He was right. Kerry may make it out of the room, then what?

"Go."

Samantha turned in shock to Kerry.

"You have a chance." Kerry assured her.

"You will die if we can't get you help."

"We're both dead if you don't go now."

"Samantha, don't fool yourself. My Lord will -"

Samantha's foot came down upon George's face. Taking a spare length of material from her shredded shirt, she stuffed it into George's mouth.

Kerry loosely held the gun's handle up to Samantha. Taking it, Samantha stepped around George heading to the door.

"If you," Kerry started, "If you make it, can you do something for me?"

Samantha nodded, her eyes full of sympathy for the woman.

"Tell Colonel O'Neill...tell Jack, that I wanted..." Kerry struggled to find the right words. How does she leave her last words for Jack with this woman?

"Tell him that I want him to be happy and...I'm sorry."

The pain in her side suddenly felt as nothing to her compared to the dark pit that opened in her stomach. _This woman and Jack were... what?_

"I will." She stared into the woman's eyes before turning and heading down the hall.

* * *

Jack and Teal'c stood in the hall aiming their zats at the Gou'ald, Jack stepped up to her.

"Where are they?" he demanded.

"Which one?"

_"What?"_

"Which one, my dear Colonel?"

Jack grabbed hold of her neck, yanking her toward him, frustration finally breaking him. Ashtarte grinned slowly, knowing she had been right.

"Oh, my."

"'Listen ass tart-"

"Well, aren't you the charmer." She cut him off. Stepping closer to him until her breast brushed his ammo vest. Jack, speechless with rage, stared her down.

"I'll tell you where they are, but only if you tell me, _which one."_

"_Which. One, What?!"_ he replied in a barely controlled shout, pushing her away from him.

"Which one did you really come for Colonel?"

Jack was now shaking uncontrollably.

Teal'c moved around the pair, clearing his line of sight.

"Colonel, I will tell you where you'll find the women. All I ask is that you tell me, truthfully, _which one?"_

From his ear piece he heard Daniel break into the conversation.

"Jack."

"Report Daniel."

"I thought we were spotted, but there's been nothing from the mansion. Where are you?"

"Stay in position Daniel." With that he closed the comm link with Daniel.

"Tell me colonel, if as you stand here now, one of your women was on her way to be executed and the other...to be taken as a host, which would you go to save?"

In milliseconds, Jack's mind was permeated with visions of what the Goa'uld's threat implied, Samantha's terror at the sight of a Goa'uld larva, her lifeless body hanging from one of B'aal's torture chambers.

Jack threw the Gou'ald to the ground. In an instant he had one knee pressed into her chest, while pushing the barrel of his gun into the soft flesh of her throat.

"O'Neill!" yelled Teal'c. Jack broke his gaze from Ashtarte.

Suddenly gun fire from beyond the closed door distracted the two men.

"What will it be Colonel? Save one or loose them both?"

Pulling himself quickly off the woman, Jack retrained his gun on her, as she leisurely raised herself up, body stretched out before him.

"Don't bother. I have my answer."

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

Samantha stumbled down the dark hallway, supporting herself against the wall. She was having trouble breathing. Coming to a stairwell, she looked up. The pain from her ribs coursed through her.

The stairs cornered half way up. There was no way to know what was at the top.

She checked the clip of the gun. _If there was one good thing Dad taught me was how to handle a gun. _A full magazine less the one shot George fired. _Kerry._ She looked back down the hall, regretting leaving the woman.

_No one heard the gun shot._ Samantha considered. This was good. So long as no one else knew of what happened in the cell, she had time. _Maybe no one is close by?_

Taking as much breath as her ribs would allow, she started up the stairwell, gun raised and ready. Halfway up, she heard the sound of a door at the top opening.

* * *

Hauling Ashtarte up from the floor Jack turned her away from the door.

"They are both through that door, downstairs in a cell. There is only the one Jaffa." Ashtarte informed him.

"Let me go now. I will keep B'aal and his Jaffa from discovering you. All I ask is for you to allow me to depart with the teltak."

"Why would we allow you to escape?" Teal'c questioned, placing the barrel of his zat against her back.

"Because I desire exactly the same as you. To see B'aal defeated. I want nothing more to do with your planet and your people."

More gun fire and zat blasts could be heard from behind the door.

"Masterson" Jack yelled into his now open radio.

The Colonel leading the second team responded. "Sir?"

"Are you at the teltak?"

"Two hostiles down, we have the teltak."

"Daniel?"

"Jack, two Jaffa headed your way."

Jack looked the Gou'ald up and down. He needed a clear path out of the

building if they were to survive.

"All right. You keep the two Jaffa headed here from entering and you can have the teltak."

"Jack?" Daniel spoke in his ear.

"Daniel, Ashtarte is coming out. She will get rid of the two Jaffa. Masterson, you will give her a clear path to the teltak, and only her, understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Daniel, if she sends them in, take her out."

"Okay Jack."

"Teal'c, follow her out. Be ready."

"Yes, O'Neill."

Turning to the door, Jack grabbed a hold the knob, reading himself for what lay beyond.

Before he could open it he heard Ashtarte call out,

"Oh, Colonel. You have excellent taste in women." With this she turned away, Teal'c following closely behind.

* * *

Samantha was crouched at the foot of the stairs. As soon as the man came into her view he had raised his weapon and fired. She ducked and headed back down the stairs. Firing to keep him from descending, she huddled close to the wall at the corner of the stairs.

She counted each of her shots, _two bullets left._ She needed to get a clearer site of her attacker. Backing away from the wall she hid herself in the open door of an empty room. She waited for the man to make it to the landing. _A clear shot of his body_, that's what she needed.

Her labored breathes quickened as she listened to his cautious steps coming down the stairs. _Eight steps on the stairs from the landing._ She counted each foot fall. _Four, five, six._

Twisting her pained torso she leaned out from her hiding place and fired.

The shot ricocheted off the metal frame of the stairs. She could make out the man aiming his weapon at her, just as she passed out from the pain.

Ashtarte walked out into the night. Seeing two Jaffa almost upon the entrance she halted them.

In Goa'uld she spoke, "You will return to your Lord."

"Goddess, our Lord B'aal has commanded you return to his chamber."

"I will. You will go to him now and tell him that the T'auri woman wishes to beg our Lord for his forgiveness. She is ready to do his bidding. I will bring her to him."

"Yes, Goddess." With that the two turned and headed back to the main entrance of the mansion.

Ashtarte looked over at the corner of the building where Daniel was waiting. Nodding slightly to him she headed in the opposite direction, to the teltak.

* * *

Ashtarte could see the open rear entrance of the teltak twenty yards away. She passed by the unconscious body of a Jaffa. There was no sign of the T'auri men, but she could sense their presence deep in the woods beside the teltak.

Closing the distance between her and her freedom she was shocked to feel a cold hand reach out and grasp her throat.

"What did I warn you of Ashtarte?"

B'aal clutched at her throat, pulling her close. Three Jaffa passed by her heading to the teltak.

"My Lord, I sensed men here by the teltak, I was coming to warn you."

"Enough of your lies witch." He began to drag her back to the mansion.

From the darkness gun shots, one Jaffa going for the teltak fell. The two left standing fired into the woods. B'aal pushed her in front of him toward the teltak.

The Jaffa covered them as B'aal pushed her into the vessel. One Jaffa made it onboard just as the second was hit by gunfire.

Masterson and his men continued to fire on the vessel as it lifted off and took to the air.

* * *

Jack could see the back of a Jaffa at the end of the hall. Just as he took aim, ready to fire, the man stepped down. Covering the distance as quickly and quietly as possible he came to the top of the stairwell.

The head of the man was visible to Jack, as he stood on the landing; he was starting down the second flight of stairs.

Taking each step as the man did, to mask the sound of his own, Jack sought an opportunity to fire, but the metal frame of the stairs obscured his view.

Suddenly a single gun shot ricocheted at the foot of the stairs. Taking the last steps in a leap, Jack landed behind the man now at the bottom of the stairs, just as he was about to fire.

Three shots in the back and the man fell dead. Looking up to where the man had been aiming he saw a prone body on the floor.


	20. Chapter 20

Voices. Distant and broken as if coming over a static radio transmission.

"Daeda-"

"medica...emerge..."

"gunshot..."

Motion. Pain. Then again, darkness.

* * *

Daniel and Jack stood at the doorway to a hospital room quietly talking.

"The teltak made it to hyperspace before the Daedalus could disable it."

"The compound?"

"B'aal had been using it for almost a year. Washington brass is screaming at each other, trying to figure out who to blame for B'aal sneaking a stargate to Earth. They rounded up a half dozen men at the compound, including Doctor Carter's assistant George. Jack, these guys aren't Jaffa. There were two Russians, a few more from the Ukraine. The CIA is looking into it, but it appears that B'aal has been recruiting here on Earth."

Hushing their conversation as a nurse walked by, smiling sweetly at Daniel, who nervously returned the admiration with a stilted nod.

"The techs are saying that the code Phelpps was slipping into the stargate programming was setting up the gate to be redirected. If the programming had been finished, all gate traffic would have been sent to B'aal's stargate. George had been passing Doctor Carter's research to B'aal. He was using it to refine the code."

"So B'aal got away along with a snake who can read minds, there are Gou'ald devotees here on Earth and we get a spare gate." Jack summarized.

Pausing, Daniel thought a moment, then added, "Yeah."

"Jack, Teal'c and I are getting a ride back from the Daedalus. What are your plans?"

"I need to stay Daniel, at least until she wakes up."

Patting his friend on his arm, Daniel walked away down the hall.

Jack was still standing at the doorway when a voice came from over his shoulder.

"She'll be out for a while." The doctor said.

Turning to man, Jack stuffed his hands into his pocks trying to hide his anxiety.

"How is she?"

"She'll be fine. You know she won't wake for a while. Why don't you come back in a few hours? Get some rest yourself.

Gesturing to the chair at the bedside, "I'll wait."

"Sure." The doctor replied and walked away.

* * *

The nurse quietly stepped into the room of the sleeping woman. Checking the monitors and making a record in the chart she lifted her head when she heard a soft moan from the woman.

"Look who's awake."

Coming around to her side the nurse gently touched the woman's IV.

"Do you want to sit up?" she asked the patient.

"Yes, please."

Taking the controls of the bed, the nurse raised the front portion to an angle. After assisting the woman into a comfortable position she stepped away to the window.

"How about some sun?"

"Yeah, okay."

Fixing the blinds at the window, the nurse came back to the foot of the bed.

"You were out for quite awhile. You had a visitor earlier but he left a few hours ago. Maybe we can call him and let him know you're awake?"

Suddenly remembering, the nurse reached behind her for a bouquet of flowers.

"He left these for you. There's a card."

Taking the card, the nurse handed it to the woman.

Slipping the envelope opened she pulled out the tiny card with painted ivy on it.

In a scratchy handwritng was written, "I'm sorry. Jack."

"Should we call him?" The nurse asked, a hopefully tone in her voice.

"No. Don't bother."

Kerry turned away from the nurse to stare out the window, a tear falling down her cheek.

* * *

Samantha opened her eyes slowly. The room was softly lit by the morning sun.

Turning her head to the soft sounds of snoring, she smiled.

Jack was awkwardly sprawled in the chair by her bed. She closed her eyes, listening to his breathing. When she heard the chair shift she opened them again.

"Hey, you're awake." Jack beamed at her.

"Hi." She smiled again, her lips pulling gently at the corners.

"Hi." Jack replied, a soft, warm grin on his face.


	21. Chapter 21 & Epilogue

Samantha's stay at the DC hospital had been brief. She flew out to her mother's place in Arizona two days after she fought her way out of B'aal's dungeon.

As her nurse escort arranged her in the wheelchair which the doctor insisted she use, Jack had bounced on the balls of his feet. He hadn't been this nervous since well, he couldn't say. A twisting ball of fear had taken residence in his gut. _What if this was the last time I saw her?_

She seemed to take pity on him, smiling at him she had reached out, a slip of paper in her hand.

"This is my mom's number."

Taking it from her hand, his fingers grazed over hers.

"You can call...if you want. Not that I'm expecting you to. I know you have a lot to do. You're probably going back to Cheyenne. I don't-"

"Aack!" Jack held his hand up. This reminded her of his interruption of her work in the gate technician's lab, which made her smile again. Leaning down, he settled his hand on her arm and brought his lips close to her ear.

"You're babbling Doctor." Drawing back slightly, he kissed her cheek. "I'll call."

He did call. In fact the first thing her mother asked her when she arrived was, "Who is this Jack?" He had left two messages for her, even before her plane landed.

"He was one of the guys who found me after the car accident, Mom." was her reply.

It was a simple enough cover story. She had driven from Boston to Virginia for a few days vacation after the disastrous presentation. On an unfamiliar road she lost control of her car. A plausible explanation for the bruised ribs, cuts and scrapes. The investigation into Ned Karlanski's death at her apartment had been quietly closed after a few well placed phone calls. A burglary interrupted by a colleague checking on her cat. Schrödinger was left in the care of her downstairs neighbor.

Jack called later that day and again the next. And nearly every day for six weeks. There were a few days he did not call. She never asked, but knew these were likely days he was off world. Restricted from talking about those two days in Colorado and Virginia, they found everything else to discuss. For a man who was everything she distrusted, she found herself at complete ease with him. His daily call became the best part of her day. It was during one of these calls that she surprised herself by inviting him to visit her.

"So you're feeling better? Ribs okay?

"Yes, they still feel a little tender, but my doctor says I can start running again. I've missed exercising."

"So you're cleared for _activity_?_"_ There was a shy quirk in his voice.

"Yes." She drew the word out, her inflection almost making it a question.

"That's great!" He paused. "So I hear there is some nice hiking out there?"

"Yes, there is. I've mostly hiked around Sedona. Mom and Carl have a condo there."

"Really? That's great, great." Sam couldn't help herself. She tried to muffle her giggle.

"Are you giggling at me Samantha?"

This time she couldn't suppress the snort of laughter that escaped.

"No, Jack, of course not." She could hear his disbelieving huff on the other end.

"You know, I love to go out on the trails around my place in Minnesota but I've never really seen the desert. Well no, yes I've seen deserts, just ones not so local or... _friendly_. I've been meaning to take some time off. I usually like to just fish on my vacations, but I've never seen- "

"Jack," she stopped him. "You're babbling."

"Yeah, sorry. Uhm..."

"Jack, would you like to...go hiking?"

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

"We're scheduled to report our findings to the IOA in Washington next week."

"Ah, General..."

"I know Jack. I'm sending Daniel. I'm glad you're finally taking some leave. Although, I thought you'd be heading to your cabin?"

"Yeah, well Samantha is in Arizona at her mother's. We've been talking..."

General Hammond smiled slightly. He had noticed a change in his second in command these past months, a calmness had come over him. He was still an excellent soldier, but his demeanor had become settled and... happier.

"I hear Sedona is nice this time of year. Here."

General Hammond pushed a thick file in front of Jack.

Glaring red letters stamped across the front spelled _CLASSIFIED._ Poking a finger at it he spun it around to read the file name, _Clementine._

"I've seen this General." He had. For weeks he had gone over the contents of the file. Preparing himself for the day he could discuss it with its subject.

"I know. I want you to take it to her."

Surprise was apparent on Jack's face.

"The program needs her Jack. I don't expect you to be the one to bring her in, but at least we can start by telling her the truth."

Grasping the file, Jack stood up from his chair, turning to the doorway. As he was about to leave he halted.

"General, there's just one thing. The command order to open this file, it's the only item redacted. There is nothing in this to tell her who ordered the surveillance."

Sighing heavily, Hammond stood also and walked to Jack.

"That is the one piece of information that cannot be disclosed. At least not yet."

Nodding his acceptance, Jack saluted his commanding officer and departed the office.

* * *

­­­­­­­­Agent Kerry Johnson stepped up to her desk hooking a cane on the back of her chair. It was her first day back since the events in Virginia. She was assured that with physical therapy she would reach a full recovery and walk without a limp. Checking over her schedule of upcoming meetings for the week she focused one in particular.

_SGC Interdepartmental Program Update, _Representative: Dr Daniel Jackson

Typically, General Hammond would make the presentations, if he were unavailable, then Jack. Puzzled by Dr. Jackson's substitution she opened the database of SGC active personnel roster. Scrolling down the list she found the entry she needed, _O'Neill, Jonathan, Colonel, USAF: Authorized temporary leave_

Closing the file, she next opened her active operation data files folder. Doubling clicking on a file name, a security window opened: _Access Denied._ Attempting to access the file again she was surprised to find her supervisor standing by her desk.

"Kerry."

"Sir, I was attempting to access one of my active operation files, I'm being denied access."

"That file has been closed Agent Johnson. All activity on _Clementine_ is discontinued."

* * *

She met him at the airport in Phoenix. Spotting her at the baggage claim he held back and watched her as she scanned the arrivals. She looked good, blond hair loose and curly, her face glowing from a tan. She wore a peasant blouse and a colorful, full skirt. So different from the starched scientist he met in Boston weeks ago.

But not so different, just another side of the woman. Eight weeks of phone conversations may not seem like much of relationship to some people, for Jack it was the best eight weeks of his life. Their conversation would drag on for hours, when time permitted. He admitted his love of classical music. She played the cello. She went on about some research on how two chords notes were found to resemble a Möbius strip, a fundamental mathematical form discovered in the 19th century. He listened patiently, loving the excitement in her voice. He liked motorcycles. Her brother had bought an old Indian when she was 17. When he gave up on it, she spent a summer restoring it.

Despite the ease they spoke over the phone to each other, Jack wondered, _what would it be like face to face_? Jack adjusted the strap of his carry-on and headed into the arrival area. Catching her eye, he felt the anxious knot in his chest ease as she greeted him with a bright smile. Quickly weaving around the other travels between them, she met him more than half way.

Dropping his carry-on he hesitated. A second passed, and then she launched herself into his arms. Wrapping his around her, he inhaled her scent until he heard an uncomfortable squeak from her. Almost dropping her, he panicked. Smiling up at him, she spoke first.

"Still a little tender."

Unconsciously rubbing her side softly, he replied, "I'll be gentle from now on."

That spark and flare he saw in her eyes weeks ago when she figured out the fix for the gate was back. "Just for now." She answered.

* * *

­They had departed for Sedona directly from the airport. Samantha figured she would leave the _meet the parents_ awkwardness for another time. She convinced herself that waiting to introduce Jack to her mom and Carl was for his benefit. But deep down it was because she didn't know how her mother would take her being involved with a Colonel in the Air Force.

She hated that everything she told her mother about her "accident" was a lie. _Secrets and lies_. But they were necessary, Samantha understood this now. She may not admit to it, but her distain for her father's past had softened. _Knowing the secret was so much harder than not knowing._

* * *

Jack reclined into a mound of pillows at the head of a bed in a Sedona resort condo. Samantha was curled into his side with her head resting on his chest and leg draped over his thighs. His eyes were lightly closed as his fingers traced a feather light pattern over her freckled shoulder.

"What is it Jack?"

"What?"

"Something's on your mind."

"Of course there is." He retorted as he grabbed a firm hold of her ass cheek.

"Not that Jack."

"No." He watched as she raised her head, settling her chin on his chest so she could look at him. His crass grab of her ass softened and he slid his hand up her back. His other hand gently swept away the unruly strands around her face. _She sees right into you._ He thought, before continuing, "You're right."

Kissing her lightly on the lips, Jack rose from the bed and walked to his bag, pulling out the file.

"Hammond authorized me to give you this."

Samantha sat up, uncaring of how the bed sheet pooled at her waist, her naked torso illuminated by the warm desert afternoon sunlight.

"My file. Do you... Have you read it?"

"Yeah."

Silent for a moment Samantha played with the corner of the manila file. Her fingers tracing over the label.

"Will you tell me?"

"Sure, anything. What do want to know?"

"Everything. I want to know everything Jack."

"Then I'm your man."

_

* * *

_

Epilogue:

A solitary man worked quietly over the crystal engine drive of a teltak.

_"Must you?"_

_"Must I what?"_

_"Hum."_

_"I'm not."_

_"In our head you are."_

_"I thought you liked my humming."_

_"I do, but I would prefer if you change the tune once in awhile."_

_"I like that song."_

_"I know. You hum it when you think of her."_

Without replying the man placed the last crystal into its slot.

_"You've been thinking about her a lot. Since the last report from the T'auri on B'aal's activities._

_"She was in trouble."_

_"I know, but Hammond reported that she survived without major injury."_

_"I had hoped to keep her out of this."_

_"Jacob."_

The symbiote fell silent.

_"What Selmak."_

_"Nothing."_

Jacob Carter seated himself at the controls of the teltak and started its engines.

To the lonely cabin he quietly sang.

_Oh my darling, _  
_Oh my darling, __  
__Oh my darling Clementine, __  
__You are lost and gone forever, __  
__Dreadful sorry Clementine._

The End.


End file.
